


The Sweetest Gift

by tsutsuchu



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Anniversary, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hoohoo heehee haahaa!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuchu/pseuds/tsutsuchu
Summary: A romantic dinner night turns into something a bit more...though maybe "awkward" is better than "romantic" in this case.





	The Sweetest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> a fic i wrote that was commissioned by keizh!! i hope you like it heehee...good eatin 2nite

Usually dates to fancy restaurants were filled with lively small talk, flirting, and a good time for both parties...but things rarely ever went so smoothly for Fumi and Makoto. They sat quietly, trying to occupy themselves with this and that to postpone talking to each other. It’s not that they didn’t like each other or were mad...but they always had a hard time loosening up during dates. After what felt like the hundredth time skimming the menu, Makoto finally decided to speak up and break the silence.

“So...what’re you gonna order? I’m interested in the...salad?” She hadn’t actually read the menu, just pretended to look for what to order while she thought of something to say. Fumi seemed almost shocked that Makoto spoke up, jumping in her seat a bit and putting down the menu in front of her before responding.

“I’m...not sure. I don’t really come to places like this- the only reason I’m here is because of you, Sakocchi.” The scientist seemed to loosen up a bit once they started talking, not fidgeting as much. This in turn made Makoto relax more, prompting her to release a sigh of relief.

“Ahaha, sorry if you felt like you had to come. It’s just...it’s our anniversary, remember? We got married this day last year.” Makoto had a feeling that Fumi had forgotten, so she wasn’t upset… she actually found it pretty endearing. Upon hearing this, Fumi actually seemed embarrassed, her cheeks turning a light tint of red as she looked away.

“S-Sakocchi! Why didn’t you say anything earlier!?” She sounded a bit angry, but it was mostly just the embarrassment causing her to act out. Her hand unconsciously reached to her ring finger, running her thumb over the small diamond ring. “I was just so engrossed in my research!” She sighed, regaining her composure before looking up to meet eyes with Makoto. “...But thanks, Sakocchi. Happy anniversary.” She gave a small, genuine smile- a rarity for her. 

“A-Ah, it’s no problem! Happy anniversary, babe.” Makoto blushed lightly, the beautiful, smiling face of her wife always catching her off-guard. She could put up with all the late nights, all the forgetfulness...just to be able to see that smile.

\----------------------------------

The dinner went fine afterwards, with both of them ordering something and having a nice conversation. Makoto paid the bill without Fumi even noticing (she cringed a bit at the price...these fancy places didn’t mess around). When it was time to walk to the car to head back home, Makoto escorted her wife arm in arm, just like a knight. 

The ride back was quiet, though this was the usual. Makoto was always a safe driver, preferring not to talk and just focus on the road while Fumi simply messed around on her phone, usually playing some sort of game or reading things online. Makoto enjoyed this silence, taking the time to enjoy the peace as they drove into the driveway.

“We’re here, Fumi. It’s gotten pretty late, though.” She got out of the car, gazing up at the starless sky. It must have been around 10 pm by now, the dinner having taken much longer than she expected. Fumi for her part didn’t respond, engrossed in some sort of puzzle game on her phone. Though it could get irritating, Makoto didn’t mind this much. She simply opened the door and helped Fumi out, escorting her arm in arm yet again up to their apartment. 

“That Otome...how does she get such a high score?! She must be cheating…” Fumi mumbled to herself as they entered through the door, sighing and turning her phone off before placing it on the counter. This usually happened...Fumi giving up before getting frustrated thinking about it, taking her phone back and staying up until the early am’s trying to beat Otome’s score. That would probably happen again tonight...if Makoto didn’t have something planned already that would take both of their attention.

“Ah, Fumi! Could you wait outside the bedroom for a bit? I need to show you something!” Makoto called out from the bedroom. She had a surprise for Fumi, though it was a last minute decision. She had bought some scented candles when they went shopping last week, having placed them around the bedroom. The scent was supposed to be some sort of rose...but they didn’t smell like much of anything. Too late to change it now! Makoto lit each one carefully, having about five scattered around their modest bedroom along with a dim light to add to the atmosphere.

“Sakocchi...what’re you doing? Are you done yet?” Fumi’s voice echoed from the hallway, a hint of impatience in it. Makoto jumped a bit, finishing up the last candle and putting away the lighter before taking her place, standing in front of the bed. 

“All done! Come in!” Makoto replied, a twinge of excitement forming in her chest. She was looking forward to tonight. A few moments later Fumi entered the room, looking around with a look of mild surprise on her face. “Hm? What’s this? ...Scented candles that don’t smell like anything? Is this your idea of a party trick?” She teased, smiling a bit at the sight. Even though it wasn’t very impressive, it had heart. That’s what she liked about Makoto, after all.

“Yeah, the candles turned out to be a dud. I-It was mostly for the atmosphere!” Makoto laughing lightly, happy at her wife's reaction. She then reached out to Fumi, taking her hand and leading her to the bed, prompting her to sit down. Fumi followed her lead, sitting down on the bed with a bit of confusion on her face. Makoto took a seat next to her, still holding Fumi’s hand.

“So, since this is our anniversary I figured...we could be a bit intimate tonight.” Her face was suddenly much more serious, her eyes set on Fumi as she leaned her face close to the other woman’s, close enough for her breath to brush up against Fumi’s cheek. “Only if you want to, of course.” She whispered, the quiet words sending a bit of a shock up Fumi’s spine. Usually the scientist wasn’t one for sex often...but the atmosphere and Makoto’s demeanor had warmed her up to the idea. Fumi reached up to Makoto’s face, caressing her cheek as she responded.

“Fufu, I don’t suppose I can say no when you’re so eager. You put in so much work, too.” She teased a bit before planting a light kiss on Makoto’s cheek. This prompted Makoto to blush, but she managed to keep her composure. It’d be a bit sad to have all this setup get ruined from just a small kiss. 

“G-Good! I’ll just take the lead like usual, then.” Makoto stammered out, taking initiative to counter her own embarrassment. Even though Fumi was better at teasing, she preferred to take a more passive role during sex. Makoto was happy to comply with being active, however. Having decided on going through with their plans, Makoto leaned forward to kiss Fumi on the lips, running her hand down from the scientist’s shoulder...to her collarbone...then to her large breasts. Makoto took one of the breasts in her hands, massaging it through Fumi’s clothes as she continued the kiss. The teasing elicited a small gasp from Fumi, but nothing more. She always was a bit stoic during teasing. Makoto parted from the kiss, whispering to Fumi.

“Seems like you’re enjoying it...good. Let’s get those clothes off of you, then.” Makoto’s words were quiet and hot, the taste of her wife still on her lips. Fumi was wearing something simple, a cute oversized wool sweater (that was probably Makoto’s now that she looked closer) and some plain black skinny jeans. Makoto ran her hands down from Fumi’s breasts to the bottom of sweater, hooking her fingers around it and pulling up, revealing Fumi’s large boobs, still covered by a plain, beige bra. Fumi watched this all with a smile on her face, relishing in the feeling of being undressed.

“Go ahead, Sakocchi...I know what you want to do.” Fumi teased, leaning forward to press her breasts against Makoto’s chest. This threw off Makoto’s initiative a bit, causing her to jump as she felt Fumi’s soft chest press against her own. “You always know what I want, damn it…” Makoto muttered as she reached her hands around to Fumi’s back, fumbling a bit with the hooks before finally getting it right, pulling forward on the bra and slipping it off of Fumi’s chest. After tossing the bra off the side of the bed, Makoto took a moment to admire the sight. No matter how long they’re together and how many times they have sex, she’ll never get tired of her wife’s boobs.

“Are you done already? Or just in a trance? You’re staring so hard I feel like you’re burning a hole through me.” Fumi teased a bit, putting her hands to her breasts and pushing them together, tempting Makoto further. That was about all Makoto could take, letting loose and pushing Fumi down onto the bed and straddling her hips. Seeing Fumi on her back with that seductive smile, boobs out in the open...this was just what Makoto wanted. She leaned down, taking one breast in each hand and massaging them gently before placing her lips around one of her nipples, running her tongue along it, occasionally giving a small nibble. As she did this she also massaged the other boob as not to leave it out, pinching the nipple between her pointer finger and thumb. 

“Fufufu...you’re so cute like this, Sakocchi. It’s- ahn, just what I like most about our little tussles.” Fumi moaned a bit between words, trying her hardest to conceal just how good she was feeling. Her breasts were sensitive...she could already feel her sex getting damp just from the teasing. Makoto was feeling it too, having already been horny before they even started. After giving enough loving to Fumi’s breasts, Makoto decided it was about time to move on.

“N-Now, let’s get the rest of these clothes off…” Makoto stammered, reaching down to unbutton Fumi’s pants. After pulling them down and tossing them to the side, Makoto realized she still had to remove her own clothes. She pulled off her shirt a bit sheepishly, then her pants, leaving her in a pair of plain boxers and a black sports bra. She was always the most shy taking off the bra, but with Fumi’s expectant look...she slowly slid it off, exposing her own breasts to the air. They were modest size, not as big as Fumi’s but still a bit on the larger size. Now being almost completely naked, Makoto was reminded of something...the fire between her legs was much more intense now, and it looked like Fumi wasn’t much further off.

“Alright Fumi, I’ll help you out now.” She tried to sweet talk, but it didn’t sound very convincing...she was too horny herself. She leaned down to suck on one of Fumi’s breasts once more, running her hands down from her other breast down her stomach to her hips, hooking her fingers on the underwear and pulling it down. Fumi gasped a bit as her pussy was exposed to the air, instinctively spreading her legs to allow Makoto better access. This sight is just what she liked...a horny, wet Fumi waiting for her to help relieve her.

“Ngh, Sakocchi...hurry it up. I’ll start doing it myself if you don’t…” Fumi complained, moaning a bit as she teased one of her nipples in impatience. Makoto only chuckled in response, lowering her face down towards Fumi’s waiting sex. Once she was in position, she let out a breath on the entrance before sticking her tongue out, running it across Fumi’s clit. This elicited a sharp gasp from the scientist followed by a low moan as Makoto continued licking. After a few seconds of this she brought up one of her hands, rubbing Fumi’s entrance up and down, getting her fingers wet with her juices before gently inserting her index and middle finger inside. Fumi’s moans increased a bit at the insertion, pushing her hips upwards to try and get even more of Makoto inside of her.

“Fumi, you’re so beautiful...but I can’t hold back anymore.” Makoto muttered, running her free hand down her stomach and under her underwear, using index and middle finger to play with her clit as she continued licking and fingering Fumi. She picked up the intensity as she got closer to orgasm, hooking her fingers inside of her wife’s pussy. This pushed Fumi over the edge as her sex clenched down on Makoto’s fingers, her moans escalating before tapering off into low grunts and sighs. At the same time Makoto also came, her hips buckling as she fell to her side, removing her fingers from Fumi’s pussy as she did so. They both sat in silence as they came down from their highs, panting and getting their breath back.

“W-Well...that was a nice anniversary gift.” Fumi stammered out as she dragged herself out of bed, stretching with her weak limbs. “You were like a starving animal, though...you must have been really excited.” She still had enough energy to tease, apparently. Makoto didn’t have the energy to respond, simply dragging herself up the bed and onto one of the pillows as Fumi exited the room. She soon entered again with phone in hand, taking her spot next to Makoto on the bed.

“You seem like you had fun too, at least. Unless those moans were just a very convincing act, haha.” She teased Fumi back, rolling over onto her side to face her wife. Fumi was already engrossed in her phone despite being in the nude, tapping away at the same puzzle game as earlier in the night. Makoto always thought it was cute that she got so absorbed in these things so quickly, so she didn’t interrupt her, instead opting to lean in and kiss her on the cheek instead.

“I’m going to sleep now, Fumi. Try not to stay up on that for too long, okay?” She warned Fumi before rolling back on her back, getting out of bed to put out all the candles and turn off the lights. Fumi for her part gave a small grunt in reply, a look of deep concentration on her face as her tapping intensified. Once Makoto had finished turning off the lights she took her spot back on the bed next to Fumi, pulling the covers over her naked body and getting herself tucked in.

“Goodnight, Fumi. I love you.” She whispered as she rolled on her side, closing her heavy eyelids. 

“...Night, Sakocchi.” Fumi replied, then in a more quiet voice, almost inaudible, “...I love you, too.” 

\--------------------------------------

Makoto woke early the next morning as the sun peeked through the window, groggily opening her eyes and rolling on her back. She turned to look over at Fumi, greeting her even if she wasn’t awake.

“Good morning Fu--,” was all she could get out before Fumi shushed her harshly and went back to concentrating on her phone, still playing the same puzzle game as the night before...did she even move?

Oh, well.


End file.
